Castrated Confessions
by OpraNoodlemantra
Summary: ."You're not a eunuch, are you?" Well, now that you mention it. . . . One-shot.


Just a strange little story from the weirdness of my mind. I don't know why I just wrote this, but here it is anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

**Castrated Confessions**  
  
_You're not a eunuch, are you?_  
  
He tried to forget about it. He tried keeping it a secret. He had thought his eunuch -- err, _unique_ condition was known only to himself. And he decided long ago to accept his deformity and put the past behind him.  
  
"The Accident," as his mother, God rest her soul, had dubbed it, happened when he was but a tiny lad, so he could not even remember that fateful day that would change his life. For a very long time, he had been incredibly self-conscious, feeling as if every person he met could see his secret. But as time passed and he (mentally) matured, he realized he could not change the past. What's done is done, and that's all there is to it. So he held his head high and started living a normal life. Except that he always took extra precautions to ensure privacy when taking a whiz.  
  
But one day almost a year ago, that blasted pirate Jack Sparrow threw him painfully back to reality. He remembered that day, that duel in particular, as clearly as if it were yesterday. He had just returned to the smithy from delivering one of his finest swords to Governor Swann. Upon entering the forge, he was surprised to find a stranger's hat perched upon an anvil. But what surprised him even more was the hat's owner, whose sword was pointed dangerously at his throat. Being an honorable man and unwilling to let the pirate escape, he grabbed a sword, thus challenging the scallywag to a duel.  
  
The verbal blow the pirate delivered stabbed Will Turner deeper than any possible physical wound. The pain and embarrassment which had almost been forgotten, after twenty long years of his life, had been resurfaced. In a flash, he remembered every moment that he had worried someone would discover his deformity. No one really ever had. . . not until now, anyway.  
  
But the situation at hand, namingly the intense duel taking place between blacksmith and pirate, seemed a bit more important than dwelling on past memories. Unwilling to show any weakness, he masked his emotions, made what he thought was a witty comeback, and initiated another attack on the pirate.  
  
However, the solitary thought running through his mind the entire time was, "How could he know?"  
  
It has been nearly a year since the events of the _Black Pearl_, and Will was surprised that he had become fast friends with Jack Sparrow. He learned soon after the duel that the eunuch teasing had merely been a jest on the pirate's part, which was a great relief. He didn't know if he could bear Jack's relentless teasing if the pirate knew the utter truth in his sarcastic teasing.  
  
But now, there was a new situation at hand; one which he had lost many nights of sleep over.  
  
His wedding night.  
  
They were in the grand bedroom of their new house, courtesy of his bride's father. Sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, his heart rate increased tenfold as his new wife emerged from the adjoining changing room. Naked. Naked, and eager to commence their marriage.  
  
She smiled at him seductively as his eyes widened and jaw dropped. What on earth was he supposed to tell her? Pushing him back onto the bed, she plastered kisses along his neck as she proceeded to unbutton and remove his shirt. After that task was completed, she planted a few more kisses along his muscular chest, before moving down to work on the pants.  
  
He panicked as her hands began unbuckling his belt. She was startled as he grabbed her hands and sat up quickly, sweating furiously. As he looked at her with scared eyes, she wondered what could possibly be the problem. Probably just nerves, she figured. Hopefully he will get over it soon; she was eager to proceed with the lovemaking.  
  
He looked into her eyes, took a deep breath, and dropped the secret.  
  
"Elizabeth, there's something I need to tell you. . ."

* * *

Sorry for that, I know it was a bit weird. But I guess most of my stuff is. . . Anyway, I SWEAR I'll update ATTMMTC as soon as writer's block is gone. Ta! 


End file.
